The Sweet Forever
by 76's Babii
Summary: Based on the book The Sweet Forever and the Outsiders\\\\ When the Curtis's Baby Sister Danielle is hurt because of Steve, What happens? Steve makes a huge mistake, Can Soda help him before its too late?
1. Prologe

Ponyboy's POV  
  
I stared at the bloody heap that was my baby sister.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay Darry?" I asked.  
  
"I think so." He replied wiping the blood from her forehead, she stirred at the touch and opened her eyes.  
  
"Dani what happened?" Soda asked running into the room.  
  
"Socs." She choked out.  
  
"Damn it." I heard Soda curse.  
  
"They said something about Steve." She coughed.  
  
"What about Steve?" Soda exclaimed.  
  
She started crying then. "They.They said that.that." She trailed off.  
  
Soda put his arms around her. "They said what sweetheart?"  
  
"That Steve didn't get to his girl first." She blurted and then dropped into another sobbing fit.  
  
I heard the door slam and Two-Bit ran in.  
  
"I heard about it at school, they jumped her cuz they thought she was Steve's girl." Two-Bit.  
  
"Yesterday, me and Steve were walking home, I had had a fight with Tanya earlier and Steve had his arm around my shoulders, They told him to watch his girl. Both of us thought they were talking about Evie." She sniffled. "I guess not."  
  
"Steve slashed some tires Monday on some Socy's car. I thought he was talking about Evie, too. Steve never left Evie alone today." Two-Bit added. Darry turned to Danielle. "Get some sleep baby." He said rubbing a hand over her cheek.  
  
We all walked into the living room and trying to clear our heads.  
  
I heard Steve's footsteps on the porch steps and Darry bolted up and met him at the door.  
  
"Uh.Hey Darry." Steve said shifting under Darry's piercing glare  
  
"You have no idea what you did do you?" Darry's voice choked with so much rage Steve back up a few steps.  
  
"What did I do?" Steve asked leaning back against the brick pillar.  
  
"Ya know how you slashed some Soc's tires?" Darry asked. Steve nodded cocking an eyebrow. "And how the Socs told you to watch your girl?" Steve's face fell.  
  
"Is she okay?" Steve asked starting towards the door.  
  
"She's fine. But if I were you Randle, I'd back off the porch right now." Darry said taking a step towards Steve.  
  
"I wanna see her." Steve stated firmly.  
  
"Not gonna happen." Darry said glaring daggers at Steve.  
  
"I'm gonna see her." Steve said moving past Darry to the door only to be blocked by Soda's arm.  
  
"Fine." Steve muttered walking past Darry. "Probably deserved it anyway."  
  
Before we knew it Darry grabbed Steve by the collar and slammed him against the brick pillar.  
  
Steve's POV  
  
My vision swam as my head struck the brick. Darry dropped me on my feet and I leaned back against the wall to keep from falling. Darry's fist struck my chest and I collapsed to my knees.  
  
"She deserved it huh, Steve?" Darry mocked. His foot connected with my stomach and I was on the ground. I rolled on my back gasping for breath.  
  
Before I got my breath back Darry's was standing on my stomach and I was gasping for what little air I could get.  
  
"Did you deserve that Steve?" Darry asked his voice dripping with anger and sarcasm. "She's only ten Steve.  
  
"I-I-know-th-that." I gasped and he stepped off my stomach.  
  
"Oh really?" 'Was that Soda's voice?' "Then how come you didn't clear stuff up Steve?"  
  
I struggled to sit up against the side of the house. Soda's fist connected with my cheek.  
  
"Come on Darry, Soda." Dani appeared in the doorway and I was forgotten. Dani walked over to me and ran her hands over my ribs. "You broke a few."  
  
I almost laughed but it hurt to breathe.  
  
"Steve are you okay?" Dani's voice was distant and blackness surrounded me.  
  
A\N Alright I know Soda and Darry would never do something like that but oh well its over it done lets move on. 


	2. Chapter Two

A\N I know that The Outsiders was in the '60s but this is gonna be a Crossover Between The Outsiders and The Sweet Forever. By George P.  
  
Pelecanos. If you never read that book read it its really good. You can't put it down. (Love Ya Sean ''Short Man'' Monroe.) I'll try to make this so you don't have to read The Sweet Forever to understand it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or the characters from The Sweet Forever. God I wish I did though.  
  
Characters from "The Sweet Forever."  
  
Richard Tutt, dirty cop  
  
Kevin Murphy, Dirty Cop with a conscience  
  
Donna Morgan, Dimitri Karras's Ex and Eddie's Gurl  
  
Eddie Golden, punk, Steals money from Tyrell Cleveland  
  
Dimitri Karras, works for Marcus Clay  
  
Cootch, Real Right's New Manager  
  
Clarence Tate, Marcus Clay's controller  
  
Marcus Clay, Owns Real Right  
  
Anthony Taylor, works somewhat for Marcus Clay in trouble with Sean "Short Man" Monroe  
  
Sean "Short Man" Monroe, Tyrell Cleveland's Enforcer  
  
Alan Rogers, Works for Tyrell Cleveland  
  
Tyrell Cleveland, Drug Dealer  
  
Antony Ray, Tyrell Cleveland's Cousin  
  
Charles "Chink" Bennet, Works for Tyrell Cleveland  
  
Mario "Jumbo" Linney, Works for Tyrell Cleveland  
  
I'm hoping that Some of this stuff you'll understand as you read the story  
  
Since Steve was no longer wanted in the Curtis house, he walked down the street to the new record store. The bell over the door tingled as he went inside.  
  
"Hey man." Cootch behind the counter said smiling as he hummed to the music coming from the speakers.  
  
Steve scanned over the racks of music, grabbed something and went to the sales counter.  
  
"Hey man, Whats hanging?" Cootch asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Steve replied, grabbing a pack of gum and throwing it on the counter.  
  
"What's ya name?" Cootch asked.  
  
"Steve, you?" Steve replied.  
  
"Cootch." Cootch said as he handed Steve the bag of his things.  
  
"Hey Cootch you got a customer?" Marcus Clay asked from the back.  
  
"Yeah boss." Cootch called back.  
  
Marcus Clay walked into the front of the record store and leaned against the counter looking past the young guy standing in front of him.  
  
"Shit." Marcus looked over at Cootch.  
  
"Been there since one o'clock, boss." Cootch shrugged.  
  
Steve followed their line of sight to a short, muscular, young black guy leaning against a late model black 300Z.  
  
"Tuff car." Steve said looking over at the guy.  
  
"Yeah." Marcus said without taking his eyes off the guy.  
*** Sean "Short Man" Monroe looked over at Real Right and crossed the street. Opened the door and walked in and right up to the counter.  
  
"Clay." Short Man shifted his toothpick to the other side of his mouth.  
  
"Monroe." Marcus glared at Short Man. "I thought I told you to stay off this street."  
  
Short Man's eyes flashed with rage and a young kid walked out to the front with broom and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Short Man.  
  
Short Man smiled. "T."  
  
T cautiously walked over and stood next to Marcus and Marcus put an arm around the kid.  
  
Steve looked over his shoulder as a guy came in through the door with gray hair and gave Short Man a glance of disgust. Monroe's right hand fingers flexed.  
  
Marcus stepped around the counter and stood infront of Short Man.  
  
"You buying anything?" Marcus asked glaring at Short Man.  
  
Short Man glared up at Marcus. "Nope."  
  
"Then leave." Marcus pointed to the door.  
  
"Aight no law against me being here." Short Man smirked.  
  
A police cruiser slowed down as they passed Short Man's Z and stopped.  
  
"Shit." Short Man grabbed a magazine and walked to the other side of the store as Officer Richard Tutt and Officer Kevin Murphy walked into Real Right.  
  
"Afternoon Marcus." Kevin said looking at Anthony. "Anthony."  
  
"Seen Alan Rogers or Sean Monroe lately?" Tutt asked looking around the store.  
  
"No Why?" Marcus asked looking at Short Man out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Just need to talk to them is all." Tutt replied before turning on his heel and walking to the market across the street.  
  
Short Man edged toward the door and dropped the magazine on the table beside the door as he bolted towards the Z. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What did they want now?  
  
Short Man cooked the ignition and shifted into first.  
*** Tyrell Cleveland ran a long finger down his cheek and looked over at Short Man Monroe. "They were looking for you and Alan?"  
  
"Yeah." Short Man sighed and sunk on to the couch.  
  
"You look like shit." Charles "Chink" Bennet looked over at Short Man from the TV.  
  
Short Man shrugged and leaned his head back against the back of the couch. ~ "Jeez he looked like hadn't slept in weeks." Mario "Jumbo" Linney said as he looked over his shoulder at the now sleeping Short Man.  
  
"I doubt he has." Tyrell said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Jeez Short Man looked so young and innocent when he slept.  
  
"What'cha thinking cuz?" Antony asked looking over at his cousin.  
  
"Wondering what Tutt and Murphy wanted with Short and Alan today."  
  
"Ain't they coming 'round tonight?" Chink asked.  
  
Tyrell nearly smacked himself. "Yeah." He'd forgotten about that.  
  
Tyrell looked out the bay window as Tutt's Bronco pulled into the driveway behind the 300Z. ~ Tutt and Murphy walked through the gap between the 300Z and Tyrell's black BMW 633 to the door.  
  
Chink opened the door and shut it behind Tutt and Murphy.  
  
"What's with him?" Tutt asked motioning to Short Man.  
  
"What does it look like Tutt?" Jumbo asked.  
  
"Looks like your boys are going soft Tyrell." Tutt said looking from Short Man to Tyrell.  
  
"He's only human." Tyrell said glancing over at Short Man. "What did you want with Short Man and Alan today?"  
  
"Nothing much." Tutt said looking out the bay window as the 82' Supra pulled into the driveway.  
  
Alan walked up the stairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Evening Rogers." Tutt said smirking.  
  
Alan looked at Tutt then walked over to the round table and took a seat.  
  
"What'd you do Tyrell, Kill him?" Tutt asked looking over at Short Man who hadn't moved.  
  
"Nope." Tyrell said glancing at Tutt who he'd just noticed was still in his blues. "Ain't you still working?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets get going Murphy." Tutt said as he turned and walked out the door, slamming it on an attempt to wake Short Man. ~ "What was that?" Steve asked Marcus.  
  
"Officers Tutt and Murphy." Marcus replied as he watched Anthony sweep the floor.  
  
"And that other guy?" Steve asked shoving a piece of gum in his mouth.  
  
"Short Man Monroe, He's an enforcer for Tyrell Cleveland, Ya heard of him?"  
  
"He's a drug dealer right?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah." Marcus said as he looked at the clock.  
  
"Ain't you got somewhere to be?" asked Marcus.  
  
"I guess." Steve said and hopped off the counter and walked out the door. ~ Short Man Monroe opened his eyes. Where am I?  
  
As he sat up he saw he was in one of Tyrell's bedrooms.  
  
Short Man stumbled for the door and used the wall to walk into the main room.  
  
"Damn 'bout time you woke up Short." Jumbo said glancing at him from the TV were he was playing an Atari game.  
  
Short Man rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"4:00." Tyrell answered.  
  
Short Man sighed and sunk into a chair at the table next to Alan.  
  
"Short when's the last time you slept?" Tyrell asked.  
  
"Last night." Short Man said as he dipped his finger in the freeze on the table and rubbed it on his gums.  
  
Jumbo and Chink laughed loudly and stopped with a look from Tyrell.  
  
"I'm being serious Short, I don't wanna lose anybody."  
  
Short Man looked at the floor. "Last week."  
  
Antony looked hard at Short Man and Chink whistled. "Damn Short you got nerves of steel."  
  
Short Man yawned, put his head on his arms and was soon asleep.  
  
"What the hell was he thinking?" Tyrell asked.  
  
Alan shrugged.  
  
"He could've fallen asleep driving or god knows what else." Tyrell raged and slammed his hands on the top of the table, causing Short Man to abruptly awake.  
  
"Short." Tyrell said looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah?" Short Man asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Go in back get some sleep." Tyrell said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Can't Ty got work to do." Short Man answered.  
  
"Short you ain't going no where 'til you get some sleep." Tyrell said taking a sip of water from his glass.  
  
"Aight." Short Man stood up and grabbed the chair to keep from falling and shook his head trying to clear the red dots that clouded his vision.  
  
"Yo Short you aight?" Alan asked as Short Man fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"What the hell?" Jumbo asked as he came into the room.  
  
Antony stepped over to Short Man and knelt down. "His breathing is weak Cuz."  
  
"Pulse?" Tyrell asked as Antony check it.  
  
"Weak." Antony replied.  
  
"Damn." Alan swore.  
*** Steve walked down to the DX and opened the door.  
  
"Steve." Soda said with a nod.  
  
"Sodapop." Steve returned his nod and walked to the back.  
  
Soda glared at Steve's back and smiled when he saw Danielle walking across the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Dani." Soda smiled and put an arm around her.  
  
Steve rolled his eyes and walked into his bosses office.  
  
"Yes?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I quit." Steve replied throwing a wrench on Nathan's desk and walking out.  
  
A\N I'm leaving it there. I hope you understand it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
LOVE YA SHORT MAN!!! 


End file.
